<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Towers by tiffanytheweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058342">Towers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo'>tiffanytheweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, Towers by Little Mix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober 2020<br/>Day 14: "You better leave now"</p><p>Inspired by the song "Towers" by Little Mix</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Past Ellie Bishop/Jake Malloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Towers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ellie?” Jake called with suspicion, carefully eyeing the pregnant lady in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie looked up from her book and frowned, she was waiting for her husband in her favourite cafe. But the one calling her name right now, was her ex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I feel loved when I see your face</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But all these scars, I can't replace</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Shock me high</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hit me hard, and I don't know what you say</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jake? What are you doing here?” Ellie asked defensively, one of her hand instinctively cupping over her baby bump protectively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am meeting someone here” Jake’s eyes flickered down to Ellie’s swollen belly for a second, “Congratulations I guess? Never pictured you as someone wanting kids”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie couldn’t hold back but let out a scoff, her blood starting to boil with pregnant hormones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I only want kids with someone who didn’t leave my heart feeling nothing”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ellie—” Jake tried to start, but Ellie beat him to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You never brought me flowers</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Never held me in my darkest hours</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>nothing in towers</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Once we were made like towers</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Everything could've been ours</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>nothing at all</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No Jake, you never were the one; I doubt if you ever would be. I was young and foolish to think we could have had everything, but I am not anymore” Tears brimmed Ellie’s eyes, as she tried her best to hold it. She didn’t want to cry in front of this man who broke her into a million pieces once and made her feel like she would never be whole again. And it’s him to blame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's a shame</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You're to blame</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Cause once you owned my hear</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“You better leave now”</em> Behind Jake, Nick’s voice was firm and almost threatening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie let out a breath she didn’t realize holding as she locked eyes with her husband over Jake’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jake turned around and looked Nick in his eyes, he seemed to understand something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Casting a glance at Ellie one last time, Jake walked away with his head bowed as if he’s ashamed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Babe you okay?” Nick sat down besides Ellie, one hand curled protectively around her shoulder, another covered Ellie’s on her stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie nodded, raising her free hand shakily to brush away the tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t cry El, I’m here now” Nick leaned in to kiss Ellie’s forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, I’m okay” Ellie flashed Nick a small smile, “Can we go home?” She just wanted to curl up around her husband right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course love, let’s go”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that day when Ellie was snuggled into Nick’s side, hands wrapped around a mug of warm tea and her head pillowed on Nick’s shoulder, she was glad her heart was feeling again, and her tower rebuilt.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>